


Best Mistake

by winterfrostwidow



Series: Avengers High School Stories [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, At first it was gonna be Ivan but i was like meh, BAMF Natasha, Bad Boys, Bad boy Loki, Blackfrost - Freeform, Cliche, Clint & Natasha friendship, Deal With It, F/M, Hate to Love, Jealousy, Jock Clint, Jock Steve, Logan is Nat's adoptive father, Loki Does What He Wants, Love, Love Triangle, Moody Natasha, OC characters, Romance, Young Love, bad boy bucky, buckynat - Freeform, hate/love, loki is a sassy little shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-03-17 08:24:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13655199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterfrostwidow/pseuds/winterfrostwidow
Summary: Natasha doesn't want to be in the centre of teen romance and love-triangle bullshit. But here she is in this new school as fresh meat, tangled between two bad boys.





	1. Prologue (Intro)

**Author's Note:**

> Changed the name from "Out of my Head"

Well goddammit, if she was told they'd be leaving to- _fucking_ -day a day earlier she would've had the chance to break up with Alexei. Now she comes home to find her suitcase already packed sitting on her bed among other small bags. She demands to know what the fuck is going on as she's dragged to the airport and they leave the country. She doesn't talk to him, Logan her adoptive father, during their flight as she glares at the seat before her with her arms crossed tightly over her chest. He didn't even give her the chance to take a bloody damn shower. Great. And now with her boyfriend Alexei, she's going to have to break up with him through text and, unfortunately, it'll make her look like a pussy.  

 

Logan has been keeping secrets from her. He's running from something. She doesn't know what but she has a feeling it's endangering her. Now that pisses her beyond. He should have taken her back to the orphanage if he wasn't ready. He's already a bad influence around her, his drinking issues, coming home with blood on his shirt and knuckles - blood that doesn't belong to him. She loves him, a whole lot. But she doesn't want to be a part of his deals with bad guys and drug lords or whatever the fuck is after his ass. She silently follows him when they land in America in the airport, taking a cab to New York Manhattan. They don't say a word to each other and he looks just as angry if not more than her.

 

They arrive at a cheap apartment paid upfront that has two bedrooms. When he tries to approach the biggest one, she has already marched inside and slams the door in his face angrily. He  _will_  tell her what the hell is going on. For now, she will give him the cold shoulder. She hears him sigh on the other side of the door and hears his footsteps retreating. "You have yourself a good sleep, kid." He rasps, his tone awfully sad and tired.

 

The very next morning, when she's making breakfast for the both of them after finding grocery on the kitchen counter, she finds out that he's already applied her in a new school - which is quite the confirmation that they will be staying in this godforsaken country for a very, very, very long while - much to her dismay.

 

Her tantrum leads her to smashing a plate to the floor and the harsh shattering has him scowling incredulously at her.

 

"You need to calm the fuck down. If you don't like any of my rules, one of them having you not be here on the weekdays, then you can go ahead and fuck off. Find yourself a new roof." He growls as his scowl deepens.

 

She says nothing, glaring at him while she leaves the eggs to burn. 

 

"You're going to school tomorrow. That's final."


	2. Ready for school

Her alarm clock brings her to wake and she does a few push ups, her old morning routine. After eating breakfast and brushing her teeth, her backpack already slung on both shoulders & ready for school, she wakes Logan up.

She hits his face with the pillow hard and shouts his name, making him groan in his sleep. Perhaps he was a little tipsy last night.

She walks around to the other side of the bed to push him so he rolls off bed and collapses hard on the floor with a thud. He grunts in pain and she narrows her eyes as she watches him rise to his feet rubbing his back. He glares at her. "Kid, I swear to god--"

"Put on your shoes and take me to school." She says in a firm tone and walks out.

He blinks. "What, you're fine with me like this?" He sneers. "Aren't you afraid I'll embarrass you in front of your peers?" He calls out with a smirk.

 

"Logan, you're not embarrassing. You're my scary foster dad, remember?" She smirks back when he walks out of his bedroom with slippers on. "Okay maybe a little embarrassing."

"Good." He grins as he ruffles her neat brushed out hair, making her groan and quickly fix it as they walk out the apartment building.

 

 

 

He stops his car on the parking lot and watches her stare at the huge wide school building and the loud kids around with a grimace on her face. "Get out."

She turns to him and outstretches her open palm to him. "Not until you give me my lunch money."

He sneers at her in annoyance. "Don't you make your own lunch? I thought you were organised and shit."

"Just twenty bucks, Logan." She raises an eyebrow.

He glares. "I don't have my wallet."

"So I'm going to starve because of you." She sighs and drops her hand to her thigh.

"I don't know, steal a kid's lunch or something." He suggests with a tired growl.

"Or I could just ask. If I even make friends today." She sighs again. "Alright. I'll see you." She moves to kiss him on the cheek before opening the car door.

"Call me when it's after school alright." He nods his head at her and she smiles back.

"Bye." She slams the door and watches the car drive away with unnecessary speed, goddammit Logan. She rolls her eyes.

She turns and stares at the school building, _Marvel High_ , with disdain on her face.


	3. Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky's intro & POV

Bucky has his back against the lockers, waiting for Steve to finish up. At the moment he's going to biology with Steve and just when the blonde shuts his locker, there walks up Dolores, Bucky's girlfriend, with a furious grimace on her face. His eyebrows shoot up and he realizes that she's actually _stomping_ her way to him before he's met with a hilariously audible slap across his cheek.

 

"I don't ever wanna see you again!!" She screeches, much to her own embarrassment, everyone nearby stopping to watch.

 

Steve, the bad friend he is, does absolutely nothing as he watches in concern. Bucky tilts his head back up with a frown, ignoring the stinging on his cheek. "We're in the same school, Dolores, you're gonna see me everyday." He says dryly, his upper lip lifted in contempt. He's not going to be the asshole who yells back, no, he's going to be the bigger person this time. She's the crazy one after all.

Dolores growls and shoves him at his chest. "You cheating piece of crap! You think I don't know about you & Connie making out in your car last week?!"

 

Bucky's jaw drops and there's that confused look on his face that only fuels her anger. "Wha-?"

 

"Oh play pretend. Isn't that what you love doing? Playing? Playing with girls? Breaking their hearts?" She snaps back.

 

Bucky sighs tiredly. "Doll-"

 

"Don't you fucking _doll_ me and own up to what you did!"

 

"Alright." Bucky swallows as he nods boldly. "I'm sorry. Yes. Yes I did share a kiss with Connie. I'm sorry."

 

Dolores nods furiously. " _Good_. That's exactly what I wanted to hear." She snips as she crosses her arms over her chest angrily. "Because we're over!"

 

Bucky looks down. "Yeah, well, it's been fun."

 

"Oh save it for the next brainless bimbo!" 

He can't help but give her a small smile. "Okay." He says simply, much to her anger, and she stomps away the other direction when he retreats through the small audience. Steve follows behind surprised. 

"Bucky, wait up!" He catches up to him and places his hand on his shoulder. "You didn't do it did you?"

 

"Do what?" Bucky raises an eyebrow.

 

"You know..." Steve stops in front of him so they stop walking. "you & Connie?"

 

Bucky huffs through his nose and fixes Steve with a glare. "Get a goddamn life Steve."

 

"Well, I don't have one at the moment. Unfortunately." The blonde smirks.

 

"It was a mistake okay. She was...having her way with me." Bucky stutters as he rubs the back of his neck.

 

"So you let her get to you for you to forget your morality?" Steve gives him _that_ criticising look he always gives when Bucky fucks up.

 

"Yeah yeah yeah. I feel awful enough as I already am. I don't need your self-righeous ass pointing out my wrong-doings."

 

Steve rolls his eyes. "You are such a decent human being." The sarcasm dripping from his voice.

 

The bell rings.

 

"Decent human being?" Bucky shrugs with a small smirk. "Let's just say I do the best I can." 

 

"Biology." Steve clicks his tongue. "We have to talk about this later. Remind me." They move along to their class.

 

"Remind you? Now why the fuck would I do that?" 

 

______________________________________

 

Bucky smirks as he hears the aroused gasps and giggles coming from behind the class when he strips his black leather jacket off to reveal his biceps sticking out from his short-sleeved maroon tee.

 

"Girls." Mrs Cullaby snips at the gorgeous blondes at the back of the class gushing over Bucky. She then shoots him a pointed look which only makes him widen his smirk. If only she wasn't married...

 

"Now." She clears her throat and walks around her desk with her arms crossed. "There's a new student."

 

The class moans and some snigger.

 

" _Be nice_."

 

Bucky snorts and Steve elbows his side. He turns to him with a raised brow and a shrug.

"New student. Gorgeous. Redhead." Steve whispers.

 

Bucky smiles dryly. "I've had my fill of redheads, Stevie. Dolores is the last fury firecrotch I'll ever lay my blue eyes on."

 

"You are such an asshole, Bucky." Steve says it like it is. He continues. "You give me fifty bucks if you fall for her. The new student. Deal?" Steve outstreches his palm.

 

Bucky whips his head around to him in bewilderment. "What is this? Preschool?" 

"I'm raising money this week so Peggy & I can go out to a carnival this weekend. Figure I could bet on something so easy."

 

Bucky glares at the blonde. "Fuck you, man. You think I'm so fucking easy."

 

"Well, with redheads, you are. I mean, don't lie, Buck, there was a time you fell for Dolores."

 

He shrugs. "She's a great girl."

 

"Who didn't deserve to be treated the way you treated-"

 

"Look I fucked up okay? Dolores deserves better anyway. I'm not that guy."

 

" _Deal_?"

 

"What?" 

 

"You give me fifty bucks-"

 

"And if I don't fall for her, you buy me lunch for a whole two weeks."

 

"Deal." Steve smiles, shaking hands with his best friend.

 

"Miss Romanov. Don't be shy. Come on in." Mrs Cullaby gives an encouraging nod at the door and Bucky watches this in amusement. There is no way, _no way_ , Steve will win this - he thinks confidently.

 

A petite redhead walks in and grudgingly stands in front of the class with a small annoyed scowl on her, dare he admit it, beautiful face. He frowns back looking her up and down. Steve nudges him and he rolls his eyes.

 

 

"Miss Romanov, why don't you sit..." Mrs Cullaby's eyes have already stopped on Bucky and he frowns. He looks at the empty seat to his right and rolls his eyes. Steve snorts and Bucky wants to punch him. "...there." She points to the seat next to him. His heart flutters when the redhead glances at him, though briefly. Something in her eyes, or _about_ her eyes. Jade green.

 

She tears her gaze from him a split second later before she's approaching the table near his own. The blonde bombshells at the back regard her and cruel giggles start filling the class. She casually slouches in her seat.

"You like her." Steve says annoyingly in his ear and that's when Bucky catches himself staring. He glares ahead and elbows Steve hard in the ribs.


	4. The Alien Girl

To her annoyance, Biology was a drag. When the bell rings she pounces and immediately retreats to her next period. And that's when she collides with a hard chest in the hallway when lost and not knowing where her next class is. The air is huffed out of her and she's falling backward, before a hand on her waist keeps her steady.

"How about you watch where you're walking next time. I just saved you from looking like a graceless fool." A smooth english voice snaps and she realizes she's still staring at the chest, as tall as the guy is, and her eyes slowly trail up until they land on a captivating face. She steps back, his hand falling from her waist. He's wearing a black leather jacket, white hemp shirt, black jeans and biker boots. The first thing that pops to her head is that she still has a current boyfriend right now -Alexei- who falls right under the bad-boy category. And she's already tired of those.

 

She eyes him and easily smiles, a dry fake smile. "Jee, thanks. I'll make sure that won't happen again." She begins to move to walk away. But then she comes to a halt and turns back around, feeling stupid. She doesn't even know where she's going.

"Wait." She calls out when he's leaving, the crowds in the hallway reducing. He turns back to her and raises an eyebrow.

"Can you-" 

"You're the alien girl." He smirks slyly. 

"Excuse me?" Her tone hinting exasperation.

"The new girl who's not from around here." He says in amusement. "Of course. You're lost and you require my assistance do you not?"

She stares at him icily and purses her lips tightly. "I'm Natasha. Not the alien girl."

"Natasha." He gives away a small smile. 

She frowns. "Physics. Mr Welder." 

He looks at her carefully up and down. "How strange. I have the same class as the alien girl."

"Don't call me that." She says as creepily calm as she can staring him in the eye. "Lead the damn way already."

His smirk falls off slowly and he's drawing closer into her personal space. He looks down at her and she looks up at him, her neck craned up with a fierce glare on her face. "You must know who the boss is around here, the one you should cower in this pitiful example of a school. I am Loki, a pleasure you must have to meet me. But do not _ever_ , boss, me, around." His icy blue eyes pierce into hers. 

She nonchalantly arches an eyebrow. "Just lead the damn way." She snaps. "Okay?"

 

 


	5. Thief

Natasha grimaces in vexation when the bell rings for the end of the lesson. For a whole half an hour in this class that english guy, Loki, has been throwing her devious smirks and stares when he thinks she's not looking. It makes her fingers shake around her pen and her heart begins pounding fast. His intense glances are annoyingly affective. She's more than happy to immediately leave the class and realizes that it's recess.

She hears her stomach growl in hunger just in time and is lucky to find the cafeteria fast enough before it's full. But then she remembers with a grunt that Logan didn't give her a goddamm cent this morning. And she didn't even pack her own lunch. Damn her to hell. Logan suggested that she take someone else's lunch, well that's a plan. But that's not how she rolls. But stealing though...

She turns and searches for a target.

Guy with a black leather jacket and dark maroon tee, a wallet slightly peeking out from his front jeans' pocket. He's greeting a few jock friends before walking down her direction. Natasha smirks. Why does it have to be so simple, she thinks smugly. Logan has taught her many ways to be a sneaky as hell streetrat and it really was worth it.

She throws her wavy red locks to one side and straightens her shirt, then she's walking his way. She looks past him when his gaze falls on her before she bumps into him the same time around she slips his wallet out and apologizes smoothly.

She doesn't give him another glance as she proceeds walking ahead, already digging into the wallet and grabs out enough bucks for lunch. She isn't planning on keeping the wallet, ignoring the growling voice inside her head that unsurprisingly sounds like Logan telling her to do so.

 

 

 

Bucky frowns to himself after acknowledging the redhead again and starts to feel something missing. His hands unconsciously feel for his pockets and he immediately stops in his tracks when it dawns on him.

His mouth gapes open in surprise and he turns to see the redhead's retreating back. "Fuck."

He goes after her. "Hey!" He snaps and turns her on the shoulder, immediately looking into distracting forest eyes with a groomed red brow arching sharply. "You stole my goddamn wallet!"

Her eyes, so innocent, just as her expression. The confusion on her face. "Excuse me?" Her voice, husky but sweet as honey, her hand on her heart as if offended by his accusation.

"You heard me damn well. Give it." He hisses as he glares down at her.

Her brows knit together as she slowly shakes her head.

"What, you think I don't know how this works? You bump into me and then you sneak your little fingers into my pockets to take something." He snaps.

She's stepping closer, and his breath hitches because she's too close. "And what if I did take it? What will you do?" She asks with a low raspy voice, her plump lips slightly parted and he can't help but gulp hard.

His eyes flutter close when he finds himself, again, staring at her for too long.

"You've gotta be kidding me." Bucky breathes and pinches the bridge of his nose. She steps back, a tiny smirk on her face. "Two redheads in one fucking day." He complains. "Seriously. Please, okay? I've had enough karma for one day already."

The smirk on her face doesn't drop as she regards him in slight amusement. Perhaps she likes what she sees. "Maybe you should check your pockets again..." She says and twirls around to leave before he could say anything back.

 

He frowns and pats on his jeans' pockets only to find them empty, but not before he finds his wallet in his leather jacket's pocket. He watches her retreating back as he discovers that she's stolen a few bucks when he opens his wallet. Fucking thief. She comes to this school, on her first day, already stealing shit. What Bucky doesn't realize, is that a small smile has plastered on his face. His eyes narrow in amusement and he promises to encounter her soon.


	6. A Long Walk

She mentally pats herself on the shoulder for managing to go through the day without getting into any trouble when it's afterschool. She's spent recesses sitting alone in the cafeteria texting Yelena, her best friend who's now an ocean away, and discovers that Alexei has gone missing. There's been some drama going on in her old Russian school and Alexei is just the tip of it. She wonders what's going on there.

"I fucking hate you, you know that?" Natasha groans at her phone clutched in her hand, waiting outside the school building near the parking lot only to hear Logan suggest that she walk home.

" _Hey. Language. You watch your goddamn tone with me, young missy._ " He snaps back, just as frustrated as she. " _I got some errands to do. Plus I need to go to the bank, convert some russian bucks to dollars. And when you get home, be a good lady and wash the dishes for me. And also do my bed if you'll be so kind alright?_ "

 

"Asshole." She exhales sharply. 

 

" _Hey._ " His gruff voice turns softer. " _I know you think I'm fucking up your life._ "

 

Natasha grits her teeth. "Are you?" She asks sharply. There's an uncomfortable pause before she hears him sigh through the phone. She can just imagine the tension on his shoulders.  _"Just get home safe. I'll see you._ "

 

 

Natasha hangs up with a scowl on her face and shoves her phone in her pants' pocket before she storms off. People's heads turn as she passes, eyes captured by her vibrant red curls whipping as she stomps away.

 

 

She's been walking for ten minutes and she feels someone trailing behind her for half that time. 

She looks to the ground and waits for a shadow to show from behind, slowing her strides. But the person doesn't close the space, only slows their pace to keep the distance.

 

"I'm not some crooked man intending to lurk on you." A smooth familiar silky english voice speaks, making her halt. She turns and narrows her eyes at the boy she just met earlier, Loki is his name. He chuckles. "I wasn't sure to approach you, so I decided to maintain our distance."

"You're following me." She says with an icy look.

His face cringes and he looks offended that she'd suggest such a thing. "Of course not." He says. "I would not stoop so low as to doing such nonsense. I have principles and standards must you know. I'm not some stalker."

She stares at him coolly. 

He smirks.

"Well..." she begins grudgingly, "since we've addressed each other, why not walk together?" 

He regards her with an entrancing look on his face.

"What?" She hisses, now bothered.

His eyes snap back at her face.

"Forget it." She rolls her eyes, turning her back on him and stomps away on the rocky pavement.

He stares at her and chuckles to himself. "Natasha, do wait. I apologize." He watches her stop with hunched shoulders. "I am sorry." He walks up to her and she turns to him.

"Well?" She asks impatiently.

"Well what?"

"Make up your damn mind already. Are you coming along with me or not?" She grumbles.

"Feisty." He stares her down again. "No one talks to me like that."

"I doubt no one talks to you at all." He does look like trouble, the school's bad boy delinquent.

"So you're all about assumptions?" He gives her a cruel smile, scrutinizing her clearly annoyed expression.

"I trust my judgement." She says with a bored tone. "It's a way to protect oneself..." She trails off, then gives him a serene smile. "And you look like someone to stay away from."

He makes a dark chuckle. Black strands falling over his icy enticing eyes. "Weren't you the one to propose we walk together?"

She eyes him coolly. "It doesn't mean I trust you. And you haven't decided if you would want to or not."

He raises an eyebrow, coming closer until he is practically toppling over her. "I would love to walk with you, Natasha."

Natasha sharply twirls around, making sure her curls slap his face.

He chuckles. "Ouch."

 

 

They walk beside each other.

"Perhaps you should tell me more about yourself." He begins.

"I have nothing to tell you."

"Fine. I'll talk."

She rolls her eyes.

"I am Loki. Last name is Odinson. I have a big brother named Thor. And when I mean _big_ -"

"If you are going to tell me about yourself make it interesting." 

He glares at her. "Are you always like this? An Ice-Queen? Or is it my fault for you to treat me this way, Natasha?"

"I don't know, Loki, you do the math."

He is quiet for a moment, before shaking his head. "No. I do not understand at all."

She sighs. "So. Your brother is big?"

  
He rolls his eyes. "Fine. I'll carry on with my boring life story then. I'd rather hear from you, though."

"I'm from Russia." She smiles at him. "We came here yesterday."

"I knew there is something about your accent."

She looks at him in surprise. "You could tell?"

"If you were attempting to hide that fact from anyone, especially from me, you failed. You almost sound fluent though." He frowns. "But why hide it? I like accents."

She smirks. "Sure, you have an accent." She shrugs. "I just wanted to fit in. I don't like attention."

"I love attention. Though I earn it from something negative I do."

She looks at him. He looks back at her, a sly smirk on his face. "I am the school's wildest bastard."

She nods. "Thought so."

"How?"

"You act like a total jackass." She says, and he laughs. She can't help but smile.

 

 

Loki stops walking and she stops as well, turning to him.

"I go the other way. Where do you live?" He asks.

She bites the inside of her cheek as she looks around the roads. "I know where but I haven't learned my street name." She says sheepishly. 

"You did say you moved here just yesterday."

She nods.

"You'll be fine?"

She smiles. "Don't worry about me." She shrugs.

"I was not. It was just a polite thing to ask, is all."

She raises an eyebrow. "How very polite of you, Loki."

He lets out a chuckle. 

"Still a jackass." She snorts.

He shrugs. "You'll get used to it."

"As in I'll be seeing more of you?"

He lifts an eyebrow. "Well of course. You're not as insipid and idiotic as most girls."

"An achievement." She says sarcastically.

He grins.

 

They stare at each other until the other has to look away. She does for a brief moment, pursing her lips to not smile. "I'll see you at school?"

"Duh." He frowns, then grins, and then he winks at her. 

She watches him walk away and turns around with a smirk.


	7. This "Friend"

He always looks at the doorknob in disgust on the porch. Knowing that he shouldn't even belong here. Remembering the lie he was fed all these damned years. His home is no true home. His family isn't his family. Everything is a lie. And yet, here he is, still living under the Odinsons' roof.

 

He is not his father's son. But he still lives under his roof like one. There is nothing that infuriates Loki more than that. He has nowhere else to go.

 

He twists the doorknob open, dismissing those stressful enraging thoughts away and enters into the house before shutting the door close with a click.

 

" _Loki_!!" The familiar happy squeal is like music to his ears. And though the little raven-haired girl is not of his blood, she will always be his baby sister.

He grins as the tiny girl runs to him and he scoops her from the floor. "You're awfully excited." He carries her on his hip. "Did you find the candy mother hidden?" Only around her does he call his not-so-mother by that title.

She giggles mischeviously with her finger poking into her cheek. "No..." She says innocently with big green eyes. He laughs, clearly seeing an unmissable spot of chocolate on her nose. 

"Do not worry. This will be our own little secret." He whispers playfully into her ear. Making her snigger mischeviously. "Oh little Hela. How I worry you will one day become like me."

"I want to be as tall as you!" She grins.

"Really? And bump your head under small doorframes?" He raises an eyebrow.

She laughs. "Yes! Then my head will be big as yours from so much bumps!"

He snorts at her ridiculously. "Child, your ways of speaking are widely amusing. Have you been spending too much time with your brother?"

She grins. "Which one?"

"You know which." He narrows his eyes. "You sound ridiculous. I do not have a big head."

"You like to lie to yourself." She says.

Before he can reply, there comes Thor from the upstairs. "Loki. I didn't see you at school today!"

Loki rolls his eyes and drops Hela back to her small feet. "That's because I was too busy evading your grisly presence." He walks away to the kitchen.

 

Thor sighs tiredly and follows Loki. "Brother, do not say such things."

 

"You keep calling me brother, have you bought into your own lie now?" Loki grabs an apple from the fruit basket and takes a bite.

Hela doesn't know what they're talking about but she takes a seat on one of the kitchen stools and listens in.

"Loki, Hela is here. Watch your tongue." Thor gives him a pointed look.

Loki stares at Hela and looks at her innocent dark green eyes. He sighs and looks away from those doe eyes. 

"I am here if you need anything to get off your chest." Thor offers kindly, making him clench his jaw tightly.

"I have friends. I don't need you." He sharply turns to snip at him.

 

Thor narrows his eyes. "Really? Who?" He asks in a monotone.

 

Loki's nose flare angrily, gripping onto the apple tighter. "Her name is..." Red floods his vision for a second, a pair of fierce jade eyes. "Natasha."

Thor smiles. "Then bring her over!"

"Excuse me?" Loki sneers.

"Bring her over. She is your friend, is she not? She exists doesn't she?" Thor asks slyly.

Loki rolls his eyes. "Of course she does." She's real, but she isn't anywhere near to be his friend. At least not right now.

"Then invite her over for dinner, tomorrow night."

Thor thinks this friend of his is not real. Loki will prove him wrong. He will go out of his way to prove him wrong.

"Fine."

Hela, as she's been listening in, grins happily. "Yay!! Loki has a girlfriend!" She sings jumping off the stool.

Loki rolls his eyes, while Thor sniggers at him. 

 

"I'm really looking forward to meeting this _friend_ of yours, Loki."

"Die."


	8. A Certain Eye

The next day is not bad at all. Logan gives her lunch money, promises to fetch her today. She feels blissful knowing that he has himself a job. It's a small guarantee that things will go smoothly at their new home, just only if he quits his alcoholic tendencies. Natasha may have thrown away bottles of tequila but he doesn't need to know that.

But she's happy that he's sober, considering the stress he must be under. Natasha is almost fine with the change of environment though, she's learned to adapt to things just as easy as a chameleon. 

 

 

She sighs as she buys herself a sandwich and a cool-drink. The cranky lunch lady groans as she moves again to grab Natasha's orders and sets them on a tray for her to take. The redhead smiles and turns around only to halt her tracks when she finds a guy toppling over her so close. She glares up at him and doesn't falter her stone expression when she realizes it's the guy she stole money from. She almost laughs. 

 

He licks his lips, which distracts her only for a second. His lips are pink and soft, his features put together to form a handsome face. She narrows her eyes at him coldly. "Can I help you?" She snaps, earning a lopsided grin of amusement from her displayed annoyance. She scowls at that.

"Yes. Can I maybe get my thirty bucks back, you know, the one you stole from my wallet?" He raises his eyebrows.

She sighs and rolls her eyes. "I'll pay you back tomorrow, leather clad."

"It's Bucky actually, red." 

"Well it's a good thing I won't ever be saying that ridiculous name because we won't be talking after I give you your money." She drawls.

He bites his lip this time, her eyes following the movement. He catches that and grins, making her scowl at him again. "Who said we won't be talking?"

"I say." She snaps.

He chuckles. "You confident about that, red?"

"Very." She steps back when he steps closer. He notices that.

"You don't seem confident enough."

She catches her breath in her throat. His steel eyes roam down her posture momentarily, making her straighten her spine. He chuckles at that. "You're interesting."

She smirks. "Is that so?"

"You sit next to me in Biology." The way he's looking at her, like something to eat.

"Well someone's paying attention." She says dryly. 

"Who would not be looking at a beautiful sight like you?"

She tries not to roll her eyes. The nerve of this guy. "Anyone who knows I don't like being looked at." She says back, acting unimpressed.

"Not even by me?" He asks with a grin. 

Her stare at him is like ice. "I don't even know you."

"Well you met me now, didn't you?" As if he isn't already close enough he steps into her space, the only thing between them is the tray in her hands. She looks up at him, hates the way she's craning her neck to do so. If she replies with a retort, it'll only provoke a response and she is not in the mood of continuing this flirtatious conversation.

"I'll pay you your money." Is all she says, walking around him to escape him and his charms to sit far away in a lonely table. She still feels his curious gaze on her.


End file.
